


Eye of the tiger

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge and love. A collection of drabbles.<br/>There might be spoilers for season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fools and madmen

_Revenge is a poison. Revenge is for fools and for madmen._

That's what he told a victim's daughter once. And it's not total nonsense, like he pretended to believe when Lisbon asked him about it.

He knows that his need for revenge is much more dangerous than any cup of belladonna tea.

However, he doesn't care for sanity. He doesn't care for his life either.

Since his family was murdered, he's nothing more than a walking dead.

All that matters to him is accomplishing his task.

Death or insanity will be nothing short of a merciful deliverance after that point.


	2. An eye for an eye

There's been a time when Jane's cheerful façade was enough to fool her; but now she takes his childish pranks and charming smiles exactly for the disguise they are.

She's seen his mask slip so many times over the years. His single-mindedness when it comes to Red John almost scares her.

Seeking a personal revenge isn't only against the law – it's against common sense as well.

_An eye for an eye and soon, the whole world is blind._

Nothing good will ever come of it.

A decade has gone by, and she's still determined to make him change his mind.


	3. Chasing ghosts

He always says he doesn't believe in the afterlife. There's no such things as heaven or hell.

And yet, everything he's done over the last decade – his wild-goose chase after Red John – he's done it for Angela and Charlotte.

Killing the man who murdered his family is the only way to earn their forgiveness.

Even if they're dead and gone.

When he hallucinated his daughter, she questioned his obsession for revenge. She said they don't give a damn what happens to Red John.

Was that his subconscious trying to warn him?

He's not sure he wants to know the answer.


	4. Cat and mouse

Jane likes to think he's the smartest person in the room.

When it comes to the twisted game he's playing with Red John, he always prides himself on being the cat.

However, she's not sure that the serial killer would regard himself as the mouse.

What's her role in the game she's loathe to ask. Perhaps Jane wants to believe she's another meek grey mouse; not only her, but anybody around him as well.

From her point of view, Jane's the little mouse she's trying to save from the wild red cat.

And she's more of a tenacious dog, anyway.


	5. Sound of silence

Shouting. Gunshots. More shouting.

He hates all this.

When clamor dies down he enters the building, each step as wary as if he's walking on thin ice.

Only Lisbon's brave enough to look him in the eyes. He can almost hear the words she doesn't dare to say aloud.

_It's okay. We've got him. It's really over this time._

He blinks when he finally stands before his enemy's body. Death has stripped Red John of his aura of dread, revealing human frailty hidden behind the mask.

All of a sudden silence is more deafening than any noise could ever be.


	6. Whisper

Jane's gone.

His only reason to wake up in the morning is gone too, and she's no idea how he's going to cope with it.

She just hopes he won't do anything… rash.

Red John's dead, but it doesn't mean that Jane's life is over. There are still people who care about him; people who _need_ him.

And if he wants to start a new life somewhere else – he has her blessing, of course.

All she's asking for is that he stays safe and sound.

That's why every evening she whispers a quiet prayer for him before finally falling asleep.


	7. Upside down

He's spent a decade chasing a monster, but it's over now. And he doesn't know what to do with his life anymore.

Red John's death didn't bring his family back. He still misses them like the first day, and he's been toying with the idea of joining them more and more often lately.

The only thing is, he's too much of a coward to take his own life.

And he can't face the prospect of causing Lisbon even more pain. She's been his anchor through all of these years, though he's never deserved her.

Perhaps it's time to go home.


	8. Roses

Her heart skips a beat when she arrives at work only to find a dozen red roses on her desk.

The bullpen is still empty, but she glances around all the same – hoping to spot her secret admirer.

Then she sees the note tucked among the flowers.

_I'm sorry. You know where to find me._

She's upstairs in the attic before her brain is able to catch up with what's happening.

Jane offers her an apologetic smile, but she can see he's been crying.

Then she hugs him like she's never going to let him go.

And he reciprocates willingly.


	9. Strawberries

He shows up at Lisbon's with a basket of strawberries, asking her if she'd like to share.

She rolls her eyes and lets him in.

Both of them know it's just an excuse; what he actually wants is spending some time with her. The only reason why she doesn't call him on it is that she wants the same too.

They pick strawberries in turn until there's only one left.

Lisbon waits for him to take it, but he surprises her by bringing the fruit to her mouth.

Her lips taste sweet when he kisses them for the first time.


	10. Teddy bear

Today's her birthday, and Patrick says her present is on its way.

Last time he told her so she found a pony in her office; she can't help wondering what he's up to.

When they come home after a tiring day at work she finds a small package on the bed. Curiosity gets the better of her, and she opens it straightaway.

She hears him chuckle softly at her puzzled expression. A stuffed animal, really?

Then Patrick wraps his arms around her, his thumbs gently grazing her belly.

She doesn't even ask how he guessed it in the first place.


End file.
